


Friends With Benefits

by spobydeckerstar



Category: Lucifer (TV), deckerstar - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spobydeckerstar/pseuds/spobydeckerstar
Summary: Chloe Decker and her partner, Lucifer Morningstar, the actual devil, finally let their feelings for each other speak louder, even for at least one night.





	Friends With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I am that good with smut fanfics but deckerstar makes me feel.... things, so yeah.

“This doesn’t mean anything.”

“Your wish is a command, dear.” Chloe heard he saying this before their bodies collide into each other.

Since she finally knew the truth about Lucifer when she almost died _again_ falling of a building and Lucifer had to save her using his wings, after weeks trying to make out in her head human reasons why this man would have _wings_ , Chloe truly believed and after that some things changed between them.

Not in a bad way, though. Lucifer innuendos started to being more serious and for his total surprise Chloe started to flirt back, which all lead to this moment right here in his Penthouse. Lucifer threw a New Year’s Eve party at LUX and all their friends came, Maze, Linda, Ella, Dan and all the rest of the LAPD as well. The little human, Trixie, traveled to see her grandma in New York, Chloe was still thinking how she let her daughter go with her not-so-responsible mother for two weeks, but she was trying to be cool about it.

After a few glasses of champagne after midnight Chloe started to feel dizzy and had only _one_ thing in mind and that would be to have a tall handsome British devil inside her.

Chloe was still angry at Lucifer for running to Vegas after their kiss and came back later married with a stripper… Well, exotic dancer. And Lucifer was still thinking the feelings his Detective felt for him was manipulated for his Dad, but when their mouths found each other every coherent thought and deepest fears was buried in the back of their minds.

Lucifer hugged her by the waist and Chloe grabbed his hair, gluing even more their bodies. It wasn’t a nice quiet kiss like they had on the beach, no, it wasn’t nothing like that. It was passionate and even kind of violent like one needed the other to live, it was years of sexual tension finally getting out.

He moved his hands to her lower back and then to her ass underneath her dress pulling her close in the exactly point they need each other the most. Chloe moaned in his mouth feeling his hand in contact with her bare skin and started to unbolt his social shirt, the suit was on the floor long gone.

The urge to have his skin against hers made Chloe almost rip of the buttons touching his chest when she finally made it. Lucifer moved his kisses to her neck, sucking hard right in the pulse line and he felt Chloe melt in his arms. He pulled out her dress, letting a small sound of pleasure escape from his mouth when he saw her only using a sexy lingerie.

“Do you like what you see?” Chloe teased him a little bit, looking inside his eyes and biting her lips.

“You’re going to be the death of me, Chloe, and I’m immortal.” His eyes became a dark red for a few seconds before went back to normal.

“Not when I’m around.” She remembered and smiled.

“Okay, we are done talking.” Lucifer turned Chloe until he was facing her back, he pulled her blonde hair for one side letting the other side free to his wet kisses, he took off her bra slowly, letting it fall for her shoulders. She threw her head back and moaned loud when Lucifer touched her breasts stretching her pink nipples.

“Put your arms around my neck,” Lucifer instructed and Chloe obeyed quickly giving him more access to continue his sweet torture.

She cocked her butt grinding to his hard cock and it was his time to groan. He knelt behind her pulling her pants with him and soon she was totally naked, Lucifer hand out small kisses in her legs, her buttocks, her back until he was on his feet again.

“Beautiful.” He walked around her, admiring, worshipping every part of her perfect form, trying to memorialize her naked body in his mind. She was already fully naked, but Lucifer was still half dressed, and she thought this was extraordinary sexy. Chloe closed her eyes when he got close to her and murmured into her ear with a smooth voice. “I had this dream once, you were on my piano moaning while I fucked you with my tongue.”

Chloe trembled.

“Yes, _please_ ,” she whispered.

“Come here.” Lucifer helped her move up, sitting her on the piano. Chloe lay back, shivering when she felt the cold in contrast with her hot temperature. He spread her legs, one upon the piano and the other upon his shoulder, Lucifer kissed her belly, her inner thigh, first avoiding her center.

“Lucifer, please.” She needed him now more than ever and he almost came just because _his_ detective was begging for him to make love to her. Lucifer felt her scent before licking her for the first time, Chloe shuddered arching her pussy to his mouth, her clit was desperate for attention which he was happy to give. He blew before sucking it and she grabbed his hair pulling him closer.

“Luci… fer.” She moaned loud when he introduced one finger inside her, soon another one joined.

“Come to me, Chloe, let it go.” He increased the speed of his fingers and his tongue, Chloe helped touching her sensitives nipples. Her orgasm came powerful watering Lucifer’s fingers and mouth and he had to admit, the reality was so much better than his dreams could ever be.

When she recovered she sat back on the piano pulling him to a kiss and after she said, “it’s my turn now.”

With a sexy smile Chloe got down of the piano and pushed Lucifer until he fell on the sofa.

“I’m all yours,” he smirked.

“Good to know.” She kissed his neck, scratching with her teeth, then his chest, Chloe touched his member superficially before unbuttoning his pants. Lucifer sighed with relief when she set him cock free, his pants were too small for him now.

She looked inside his eyes smiling softly before getting on her knees. Lucifer followed her with his heavy gaze, dying of anticipation. He was _big_ , Chloe salivated. She caught his member between her hand, licking the head then sucking it, Lucifer moaned tying her hair with his hand.

It felt so good, having her mouth around his cock. Chloe cleared the throat swallowing as much as she could, helping with her hand where she couldn’t. Lucifer threw her head back, pulling her hair with strength, increasing the movements.

“Chloe…” He groaned when she went deeper, licking with her tongue all the extension of his penis. Lucifer came strong and hard in her mouth like no one other man she has been with, she couldn’t even imagine how someone could have an orgasm like that.

As if he knew what she was thinking, he said, “Devil stamina, Detective, I already told you.” He cleaned the sides of her mouth with his thumb, just the sight of her all red, messy hair and his orgasm still on some points of her face made him hard again. “Let’s go to bed now, shall we?”

Chloe nodded, and Lucifer carried her until the bed releasing her gently. Their eyes met while they lay down in bed, never leaving each other’s, he took one nipple in his mouth biting softly, doing the same with the other next. Chloe pulled him to a hard kiss placing her legs around his hip giving him full access to her pussy.

Lucifer moaned when he felt the moisture between her legs, he tested two fingers inside her and Chloe was ready to him. He shivered just to think about her doing to his cock the same she was doing with his finger.

“So good.” Lucifer murmured low in her ear. He penetrated her with a single and hard movement and Chloe cried out loud clinging to his neck.

“Faster,” she whispered and he obeyed gladly. Their orgasm started to being built within them so they increased to speed in search of it. Chloe was the first one to archive with a loud scream stuck in her throat. She knew it would be that way with him, _only him_. Explosive. Violent. But it was way better than she thought it would be.

Her inner muscles triggered his own orgasm, he bit his lips letting it come and collapsed in her body, catching up his breath.

It was just their first time in that night, when they finally stopped, the sun was already rising and a new year was being welcomed.

“Happy new year, Detective.”

“Happy new year, Lucifer.” She answered before falling sleep with his arm around her.

****

Chloe doesn’t know how long she have slept, but when she woke Lucifer was still asleep by her side. She tried to get up without making any noise, but he grabbed her arm before she could do it.

“Where are you going? Is early yet, come back to bed,” he murmured with his eyes still heavy.

“I have to go, see you tomorrow at the precinct, okay?” Lucifer nodded, coming back to sleep and Chloe got up, searched for his clothes and went home.  

 


End file.
